Pool of Blood
by Computerfan
Summary: Aritona has changed... animals are changing... And for Lily, this change could be fatal. Something must be done... soon... Rated T for violence including fairly graphic detail, possible language, possible romance.


Prologue

Cold... shivering... the wind howled. This town... this town is hell... Aritona... it's changed... twisted... corrupt.

I pulled open the old door, stumbling into the ruin that was my house. Cobwebs. Rust. A strange smell. The window rattled. Clunk, clunk, clunk. The door blew shut behind me, sending a shower of dust coming from the roof. A pool of red was at my feet, and as I looked down at myself, I remembered that hole in my stomach. "Oh... oh, right..." I mumbled, falling to my knees. I felt weak, rather strange. I gave a small laugh... a giggle, even. The kind a child would make when they found something interesting, and just wanted to poke it. I laughed louder as I poked the bloody mess. I pulled my t-shirt off, the cold breeze immediately wrapping itself around me as an invisible coat of ice. I crawled on all fours towards the dusty mirror in the corner, looking at myself.

Dear god, what a mess. I can't even feel the pain, but just looking at my reflection just made the situation so real... to think people once called me beautiful, cute... ha. If they saw me now. My hair... so much dust! I giggled again as I lifted my blood-soaked hand to brush my fringe from my eyes. Blonde hair turned red. It looked quite nice... I'd never wanted to die my hair, I liked my natural hair. Maybe I'd die it red... it looked nice... Hey, wait, I already thought that... oh my god, I feel sick. Then there were my blue eyes, they looked like those of a lunatic. Crazed. So unattractive... ha, ha... hahaha... For once, the expression that annoying adults always said about eyes being as big as shopping trolleys... or whatever... it made sense. Okay, maybe not, that's an exaggeration.

Bleh. I just put a blood streak on my mirror... I was just trying to get rid of the dust. I'm cold. Oh, look... there are goosebumps on my arms. Heheh... they look so weird. My heart is beating quite quickly... that's odd. I want to sleep. Maybe I should sleep. Ooh, look... it's a cockroach... that's disgusting. Hahaha. I fell down on my side, a smile on my face as I stared at the little, sinister looking bug. It scuttled away under my old desk. Aww, now I'm alone again. It's rather comfortable... but I'm still cold. I feel drowsy. Should I sleep? But I'm cold... Maybe I should put my top on, but it's ruined now... I could never put that ruined thing on again; I'd just be laughed at. Maybe I should stop being so obsessive over my appearance. I blame the wolf.

The wolf's ruined my life. Now I could never be seen in public.

Heh... heheheh... My eyes are drooping. Sleep's so welcoming. But no! What if the wolf came in and saw what I looked like? I really should put my top back on... so I at least look presentable... and I should clean my house. The wolf wouldn't approve of the mess... oh, forget the wolf. I don't care anymore. Sleep, sleep, sleep. I gave a light sigh... hm, what's that taste? I lick my lips... tastes quite nice. Oh... it's trickling out of my mouth now. It tickles. Heheheh... Sleep... I close my eyes, a calm smile on my face. The floor was wet... and my sink leaked or something? I give a grumble, forcing myself up. I frowned as I looked down at the side I'd been sleeping on. Red. God, even my bra was stained red now. Was I lying in paint? I looked at the mirror, giving another giggle at how ridiculous I looked. If only the wolf could see me now.

My eyes lowered down the mirror to look at that ugly wound again. Maybe that was the cause of the pool of red... hang on a second... My eyes widen. I'm bleeding? What's going on? Blood is coming from my mouth... I feel sick! What's happening! My breathing quickens. I feel light-headed. I scream. Again and again. The window's rattling! The door's shaking. The entire room's shaking... my throat hurts... somebody help me! Help, help, help, help! Oh my god, I'm going to die... die... I'm going to die... someone help... I feel light-headed... screaming... again and again... rattle, rattle... shake, shake... what's going on... where am I... why am I bleeding... why does my tummy hurt... did I eat too much...? What's happening... I... can't... stay... awake... maybe I should sleep...

Yes... sleep sounds good... I'm falling... my body hits the floor and my eyes close. The blood continued to pour, the window continued to rattle. And the mirror showed the unconscious teenager, lying in a pool of her own blood.

* * *

><p>AN...Okay, so that was the most random thing I've ever written. I just... wrote, I suppose. I felt like making an animal crossing horror story, and I just made that up in less than five minutes. Okay, so... I have no idea what I'm doing with this, but we'll see. I know the prologue's short. It's not the most original idea, either. We'll see how it goes. But as you can probably see from this prologue, this fanfic is a bit more... well... gorey than my other two fanfics. For now, I'll rate it T, but you can expect violence, language... maybe romance. I'm not sure... I don't even know what this story is. I just felt like writing something new. And this will be the first time I ever write in first person as a female character... this should be interesting. Uhh... i'm updating even if no-one reviews, so yeah. But if you review, you get a free hug.


End file.
